


Nightmares

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [22]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute things, Gen, elfling having nightmares, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen, just an elfling, flees to her parents bed after having a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Celebrían lay close to her husband, arm wrapped around his waist and his hand holding hers there. Moonlight shone in on their bedroom in Rivendell, lighting up just enough of it to show their silhouettes on the bed. And she was comfortable, so very comfortable. No one in the word made her feel whole as Elrond did. It was a perfect night.

Until the door opened and the tiny figure of Arwen stood in the doorway with fresh tears streaming down her face. Celebrían sat up quickly, watching her daughter for a moment before speaking up.

"Arwen, little one, what's wrong?"

She opened her arms wide for Arwen to come to her and she did, curling up snugly and hiccupping while her mother rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to tell her.

"I h-had a bad dream…"

Of course, what else would draw an elflings from their own bed to their parents? Celebrían held onto her and softly sang until the elflings calmed entirely, Elrond sitting up beside her with one are wrapped around his wife and the other caressing Arwen's hair.

"C-can I sleep here?" She turned her head to look at her parents, eyes wide and begging. Celebrían glanced to Elrond, silently saying that she had no objections. He looked stern as he looked back to the silver-haired elf he'd married and shook his head almost imperceptibly. Arwen was young and sleepy and scared, not noticing her fathers 'no' to her request and clinging to her mother.

" _Naneth_?" She asked again, staring at her mother who, in turn, looked to Elrond. He sighed, obviously bothered.

"You coddle her, Celebrían." Though he said nothing else, she knew that she had won the battle and drew their daughter further onto the bed and in between her parents to sleep, where she felt safest. The elfling snuggled close to her mother, who held her tight while she fell asleep. Elrond lay with his back to both of them, not out of irritation or anything of the like. He was still displeased with Celebrían's decision, though, knowing that Arwen would eventually have to remain in her own room even when she had nightmares.

Before long though, he turned and wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter, falling asleep with them and ensuring that both felt as safe as they always had.


End file.
